


Right of Passage

by pyrosgf



Series: Plotbunny Graveyard - Where Ideas Go To Die [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was going to be a werewolf knotting fic.  I never got that far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

The children of the pack were coming of age. The boys were men now, all but Tommy. Tommy was different. He was always smaller, weaker, and more feminine than the rest. He also knew what all of that meant. While the rest of his generation ran through the woods performing the rights of manhood under the full moon, Tommy would begin his first heat. Whomever came back after the rights as alpha would claim and mate him. 

Knowing all of that didn’t make it any less terrifying. As the sun dipped low in the sky Tommy kissed his life as he knew it goodbye. From this night on he would officially be the omega, responsible for continuing the lineage of his pack. 

The full moon took hold of the sky and with it took possession of his pack. Howls erupted throughout the night and he knew each wolf by howl alone. Adam’s came first, then Isaac, and Brian. They were Tommy’s littermates. Next came the morose howl of Gee, then Frank, and close behind Ray and Mikey bayed at the same time. They were part of another pack that had recently merged with Tommy’s. Something about his new pack mates had stirred feelings in Tommy. They were new and different and they smelled like humans and the city. Tommy kind of hoped one of them became alpha. 

The pack embarked on the land and Tommy collapsed at the mouth of their den the effects of Mother Nature already taking hold over his body. Without his consent his body shifted, bones snapped and muscles shifted until his body was that of wolf and not human. With this change came the heat, and he snarled out into the night, the overwhelming need verging on pure physical pain. It was like every inch of his body was on fire and he writhed. Chilled dirt and damp leaves clung to his fur, but even that could not soothe the burn within. He howled, the sound echoing through the woods. He hoped the sound would hurry his pack, bring them home faster. The sounds of growls and yips came in reply and they were fighting for him. Tommy curled in on himself so desperate for relief, for something to cool his core. 

…

Gerard ran quickly into the night. His every sense was tingling his every thought on the scent permeating from their den. _Tommy_ He had to have Tommy. Tommy was all he could think about from the first time he laid eyes on the mop of shaggy blond hair six months back. 

His pack had merged with the pack of Angeles. Sure he’d known of them for years, but living in the city and blending in as human had never led to a meeting with any of Angeles pack. Not until his pack had almost been discovered. On that day their pack leader had forced them all into the woods. They were seeking refuge with the Angeles pack and thankfully it had been granted. That was the day he’d met Tommy. 

Tommy was everything Gee had never imagined. A tattooed, pierced little fairy of a guy. Gee hadn’t really known what to make of him. When they were introduced Tommy’s easy smile had thrown Gee for a loop and if that wasn’t bad enough when Tommy has pulled him into a hug he’d practically melted. Something about his scent and the way his arms felt as he clung to Gerard, it all felt right. It wasn’t like anything Gerard had ever experienced. And things only got more intense in the months since. Every time he was anywhere near Tommy he became a bumbling mess and while his pack mates thought it was hilarious, he wanted to find a bush to crawl in and hide. 

Tonight though, tonight was his chance. Their right of passage was tonight, and whoever came out on top got the prize. _Tommy. Mate._ The words were one in the same to him. Tommy was everything Gerard had ever wanted in a lover, but Tommy was omega. The thought alone made Gerard huff and run faster, Tommy could be filled up with his pups. They could truly be one in every sense of the word and then Tommy would be _his_ and together they would continue the pack.


End file.
